Heroine and Git
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Cerita tentang pahlawan yang sebenarnya. Dan sebuah Grup yang ingin memberantas kejahatan dan terobsesi tentang pahlawan tapi dia bertemu dengan pahlawan yang sebenarnya,. pairnya nanti dulu setelah chap 2 di apdet,.,, bahasa alay. usuk and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Heroine and Git**

Cast : Axis, Allies dan yang lainnya banyak bermunculan.

Desclaimer : milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to om Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _SUMMARY : Cerita tentang pahlawan yang sebenarnya. Dan sebuah Grup yang ingin memberantas kejahatan dan terobsesi tentang pahlawan._

WARNING : ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena saya masih baru debut di fandom ini, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. dan karena saya masih baru juga di bidang ini mohon banyak bantuannya jika ada yang salah itu murni karena kurang pengetahuan saya.

Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Chapter 1 : Wake up! And prepare go to School.

Disini menceritakan kehidupan sekolah yang ada di Hetalia Gakuen, yang berjalan seperti biasa seperti pertama kali ada.

Setiap paginya selalu banyak yang berlalu lalang dan menuju ke sekolah ini, rutinitas damai ini terus berlanjut sampai beberapa generasi setelahnya.

Tapi semua berubah semenjak Grup Axis terbentuk, mereka memang kelihatannya seperti anak-anak baik dan lugu lainnya namun kadang mereka juga banyak mengekang dan ada rumor kalau salah satu dari mereka melakukan pembullyan.

Dan terbentuklah juga grup oposisinya yang mengatasnamakan kebenaran untuk menghentikan perbuatan mereka, dan terkadang karena alasan pribadi juga mereka bertarung. Jadi sekarang ini kebanyakan adalah masalah pribadi.

Grup oposisi itu disebut Allies.

"Karena gue Hero nya berarti gue harus bergerak duluan.."

"Berisik lu Al, Gini ya kita nggak tahu siapa pelakunya si Paijo juga nggak berani bilang.."

"Haiya, kalo elu ngomongnya kekencengan kita olang nggak bakal bisa tahu yang sebenarnya ma"

#Kok kayak cina di glodok sih?#

#ini campuran cina mangga dua sama meym*y di upinip*n#

"Kalau aku nggak perlu bilang, tinggal aku tungguin aja sambil bawa gergaji mesin.."

"Plis deh yang ginian nggak bisa pake kekerasan, itu musti kita pancing pake kekuatan cinta"

"Njir gue nggak minta pendapat lu, lagipula ngapain sih lu disini"

Inilah perkumpulan Allies yang diketuai oleh Alfred F. Jones, beserta nggota lainnya Arthur, Wang Yao, Francis sama Ivan. sebenarnya yang lain nggak mau mengakui dia sebagai ketua tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia ngaku-ngaku yaudah lagipula kalau ada apa-apa dia yang tanggung jawab.

Yang lainnya cuma dianggap pendukug saja, tapi sebenarnya mereka berperan penting di grup ini. Mereka termasuk orang kaya jadi berkat mereka Grup ini masih langgeng saja. walau grup lain udah gulung tikar.

Sebenernya juga ini grup nggak jelas mau mengarah kemana.

Saat ini mereka sedang menangani kasus yang dialami Paijo sebut saja namanya begitu. Katanya dia sering dipalak, apa yang dimilikinya harus diserahkan.

Tapi karena diancam Paijo cuma bisa diancam dan nggak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kecurigaan mereka mengarah kepada anggota Grup Axis.

Kenapa mengarah ke mereka?

Yah karena Allies kurang suka aja sama mereka, karena prinsipnya nggak sama dan menganggap mereka pembangkang.

Dua grup ini udah kayak parlemen di amerika saling mencari kesalahan dan yang menang bisa memimpin sekolahan dan bisa jadi Ketua Osis lah istilahnya.

"Dengar ya, Iggy,,," Iggy itu panggilan kecil Arthur biasanya yang manggil itu cuma Alfred saja. " Kamu nggak boleh bertindak sembarangan karena kita sedang mengawasi itu artinya kita juga diawasi.." itu Alfred kalo ngomong suka-suka dia aja.

"Eh, denger ya Al yang kita khawatirin itu malah kelakuan kamu yang suka ngomong ceplas-ceplos tidak tau kemana, otak kamu kebanyakan makan hamburger sih.." Arthur kalau dibilangin malah nasehatin balik, biasa dia punya insting emak-emak.

Dan Alfred kayak udah biasa gitu diomelin Arthur jadinya dia balik dengerin.

"Alfred begitu bukan karena makan hamburger, dia itu jadi begitu karena kena bahan racun kimia yang ada di scone yang sering kamu buatin.." Francis malah ikut-ikutan, soalnya dia pernah hampir masuk UGD gara-gara nyobain masakan Arthur.

"Kamu jangan ikut-ikut om-om mesum.."

"scone punya aku steril tau, bpom tes lewat cuma yang tidak lolosnya di MUI saja.."

Dan terjadilah adegan cekek-cekekan antara mereka berdua seperti biasanya, Ivan cuma bisa lihatin sambil senyum dan tangannya lagi ngasah pipa ajaibnya biar bisa multifungsi.

Wang Yao malah udah jengah, seterah mereka ajalah mau ngapain, dia disini ikut karena dia pengen ngelawan Kiku dia nggak suka banget sama dia soalnya si Kikunya udah nggak pernah nganggep dia temen deket lagi, jadilah dia gabung ke tempat ini.

Kita perkenalan di kubu Axis.

Disini sangat nyaman dan damai. dan tidak seberisik tempat sebelah tadi.

Kelihatannya ketua disini adalah Ludwig sang cowok macho dan ahli segala hal dan sering diandelin sama yang lainnya calon suami idaman lah.

Anggota selanjutnya adalah Feliciano, dia punya jiwa yang bebas, dia jarang bisa diandelin tapi entah kenapa Ludwig tetep aja masukin dia jadi anggota. ternyata usut punya usut dia adalah teman pertama Ludwig.

Dan selanjutnya cowok imut dan kalem, wajah nya putih bersih bagai di iklan Ponds dengan rambut hitam yang bergaya bagai di potong pakai baskom. Tapi dia pintar dan sedikit pendiam sehingga terkadang Ludwig sama Feli rada kurang tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Dia bernama Kiku Honda.

Feli lagi asik main-main sama kucing sementara Kiku dan Ludwing sedang merencanakan hal-hal yang bisa membuat mereka bersih dan keluar dari tuntutan allies.

Kenapa Feli nggak diajak, diajak pun dia nggak bakal terlalu paham sama situasinya jadi semua diserahkan ke Ludwig dan terkadang Kiku.

Mari kita kembali ke saat dimana mereka belum dalam keadaan sepanas ini satu sama lain.

Di pagi yang sangat cerah terlihat di sekitar semak-semak Burungnya Francis dan Burungnya Gilbert saling beradu, beradu suara maksudnya yang pikirannya kotor silahkan jedotin pala author ke tembok.

Di sekolah yang hari ini diadakan upacara penerimaan siswa baru, Di gerbang depan sudah sibuk para siswa itu.

Terlihat cowok alis tebel bukan dia bukan Rock Lee dia nggak nyasar disini, itu si Arthur yang lagi nungguin seseorang di pintu gerbang.

Pas dia nunggu kok dia merasa ada tangan yang nemplok di bokongnya.

Karena merasa terganggu dia langsung berbalik dan pukul dia pake tas yang dia bawa.

BRUAAKKK

Ternyata itu berefek sangat besar dan keributan pun terhenti sebentar. perhatian mereka tertuju pada orang yang dilempar dan mengenai gerbang sekolah.

Arthur langsung mendekat dan memelototi orang itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah?" Tanyanya sarkatis.

"Ahh. enggak tadi aku hanya anu.."

Alfred yang baru datang disuguhi pemandangan ini dia seperti melihat ada orang dibuly sama Arthur padahal sebaliknya.

"Iggy jangan mengacau di hari pertamamu.."

"HAH? Aku mengacau...? Bukannya orang mesum satu ini yang merusak mood sekolahku disini. cih"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Arthur melenggang pergi dan diikuti Alfred.

Orang yang masih besender di gerbang karena masih kesakitan didekati cewek seksi berambut panjang.

"Kamu ini nggak berubah, kalau suka sama seseorang kenapa nggak langsung aja..Francis" Ternyata dia adalah Eliza.

"Ve~.. Francis-niichan lagi apa di gerbang?"

"Felicia, Ayo masuk sebentar lagi sudah mau dimulai upacaranya,," Roderich yang memang daritadi bersama Feli langsung mengajaknya masuk dan membiarkan hal ini dan Eliza juga langsung mengekor di belakang.

.

Pas sudah masuk kelas ternyata Francis dan Arthur sekelas dan sebangku semakin rame lah kelas disini bisa-bisa kalau mereka dibiarkan di kelas berdua dan yang bakal keluar kelas cuma satu orang sambil jilatin pedang yang penuh darah.

"Ngapain kamu disini lagi?"

"Ayolah Arthur, Kamu jangan begitu ntar kelamaan kamu malah jadi jatuh ke pelukanku lho.."

"Aku lebih milih sama Al... maksudnya aku lebih milih mati sendirian dari pada sama kamu"

"Ati- ati lho kemarin ada yang bilang gitu ke aku sekarang dia langsung minta kawinin sama aku.."

"Ludwig kamu mau nggak satu bangku sama aku.." Arthur langsung pindah tempat duduk udah nggak perhatiin Francis lagi. awalnya sih Ludwig nggak mau tapi dia ingat ada sesuatu yang bisa berubah dengan ini, akhirnya dia biarin Arthur duduk sama dia.

"Kamu boleh satu bangku tapi aku nggak janji, aku mau ngomong sama kamu.." wanti Ludwig.

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup daripada aku satu bangku sama dia.." Ludwig ngerti siapa yang dimaksud dia oleh Arthur disini.

Walaupun dia punya masa lalu yang buruk sama Arthur tapi Ludwig itu orangya pemaaf. Semasa kecil mereka sering bertengkar akan hal kecil sampai hal besar.

"Daripada kelas jadi rame gara-gara kalian, lebih baik begini deh,,," Ternyata Antonio sekarang yang ngambil bangku di sebelah Francis.

Di kelas sebelah lebih rame lagi.

Ternyata Alfred sebangku sama Ivan cowok yang saat ini paling dihindarinya. Bukan apa-apa cuma agak kurang suka sama jalan hidupnya aja, alias kebiasaannya.

Tadinya Alfred sebangku sama Feliciano, tapi Feli keburu kejang-kejang duluan kalo sebangku sama Alfred orang dua-duanya nggak bisa diem. Akhirnya Lovino narik sodara kembarnya supaya sebangku sama dia. Habis itu Ivan baru masuk dan langsung aja duduk di kursi yang kosong tadi.

Kiku dan Yao sebenernya juga nggak tahu kenapa mereka bisa berakhir dengan satu bangku.

Itu makin membuat mereka susah dibedakan, bagi yang baru pertama melihatnya.

Kata orang-orang barat. Orang Asia itu mukanya sama semua.

.o0o.

"Kenapa kita berakhir disini berlima? memangnya kita disuruh ngapain?" Arthur langsung curiga ada yang membuat mereka bersama.

"Aku juga lebih milih sekelompok sama cewek-cewek seksi di sebelah..daripada berakhir disini.." Komen Francis menanggapi pernyataan Arthur. Dan Alfred tidak tinggal diam dia langsung mencairkan suasana.

"Yosshh, baiklah aku mendapatkan kalian yang tidak terlalu serius dengan klubnya dan akhirnya dikeluarkan dan kita akan membentuk klub kita sendiri-"

"Kalau ada hubungannya sama hero aku nggak mau.." Potong Arthur.

"Jangan gitu lah Iggy, kan aku mau bilang supaya keren kok kamu duluin.." Ngambek Alfred.

Setelah mereka berdebat tidak penting, ternyata ada seorang guru masuk dan membawa beberapa dokumen.

"Diam dan dengarkan" Semuanya langsung mengadapkan muka ke sang guru itu, yang ternyata dia adalah guru bimbingan konseling. "Kalian berlima ini tahu kesalahan kalian sehingga berada disini?" Tanyanya sebelum menjelaskan siapa tahu ada yang tahu kesalahannya dan bisa mendapat keriganan.

Tapi mereka malah nggak ada yang tahu. Dan akhirnya sang guru terus menjelaskan walaupun rada sedikit jengah dengan mereka berlima. "Pertama Arthur dan Francis membuat keributan di depan sekolah dan merusakkan property sekolah.." Arthur dan Francis saling tatap-tatapan dan saling menyalahkan.

"Kedua Yao dan Ivan membawa barang-barang mencurigakan ke sekolah.." Dan tidak ada bantahan dari mereka sementara Alfred cuma melihat ke empat lainnya dan menatap tidak percaya.

"Dan terakhir Alfred..."

"Tunggu Sir,,, saya juga dalam masalah?"

''Kalau menurutmu memprovokasi orang lain bukan sebuah masalah. kau tidak akan ada disini .."

"Tapi dia yang melakukan hal buruk ke anak baru lainnya."

"Dan kau yang mulai memukulnya, dan anak baru itu tidak membenarkanmu"

"Tapi- tapi..."

"Tidak ada bantahan, sekarang kalian dikumpulkan disini untuk menyadari kesalahan kalian." setelah menyerahkan surat keterangan berpartisipasi dan kalau sampai hukumannya tidak dilaksanakan terpaksa orang tua harus dipanggil ke sekolah.

"Arthur dan Francis membersihkan gedung olahraga setiap hari rabu dan sabtu.."

Keduanya tidak ada yang berkomentar, tapi Arthur udah merasa nggak enak kalau harus ditinggal berduaan di ruang tertutup sama Francis dan di dua hari itu gedung olahraga sepi karena tidak ada kegiatan disana.

"Mister, boleh saya mengutarakan pendapat saya.."

"Ada apa Arthur?"

"Gedung itu terlalu besar untuk kita berdua saja, bagaimana kalau Alfred juga ikut membantu.." Guru itu sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu mempertimbangkan protes Arthur.

"Baiklah Alfred kamu hari rabu dan sabtu membersihkan aula bersama mereka.." sang guru melihat ke arah Ivan dan Yao yang sekarang lagi senyum dan satunya lagi sibuk kayak ngitung gitu nggak tahu ngitung apaan. "Ivan, Yao kalian bertugas membersihkan sampah semua ruang guru dan laboratorium.."

Ivan ngacungin tangan.

"Iya.."

"Laboratorium kan banyak, kalau cuma berdua nggak akan selesai... saya minta Alfred membantu juga.."

"Woiii... kenapa gua lagi.." protes Alfred karena namanya dibawa-bawa mulu dari tadi.

"Baik, Alfred kamu selasa jum'at bantuin bersihin lab"

"Mister kenapa cuma saya yang kerjaannya dobel..?"

"Mereka melakukan kesalahan dalam sehari dalam kurun waktu seminggu, sementara kamu seminggu penuh kalau sekolah tidak libur pasti kamu bikin masalah terus tujuh hari itu.."

"Saya nggak bikin masalah, saya cuma membantu yang membutuhkan.."

"Sekarang kan sama-sama mereka ngebutuhin kamu, jadi tidak ada alasan lain, kamu mau bapak tambahin senin kamis bersihin kolam renang?"

"Iya maaf mister.."

Setelah menerima hukuman masing-masing akhirnya mereka pulang.

"Padahal kan aku juga dipanggil ke sini? kok aku tidak di beri hukuman sih?" ada satu orang yang dari tadi duduk disitu anteng mendengarkan sambil mainin boneka beruangnya yang enggak tahu kenapa bisa gerak dan ngomong.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku Matthew.."

Dan ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu paijo di tengah jalan. mukanya babak belur dan matanya sembab seperti baru menangis.

Alfred yang tidak terima langsung mendekat dan menanyai apa yang terjadi sementara Yao langsung mengambil obat-obatan dari dalam tas nya.

"Kamu kenapa? siapa yang mengginikan kamu?"

"Al, tata bahasamu,tolong"

"Bukan saatnya iggy,,"

Arthur langsung menyuruh Paijo duduk sebentar dan memberinya minum siapa tahu dia masih shock.

"Siapa yang berbuat ini padamu? lihat pipimu sampai lebam begitu?" tanya Arthur lembut, Francis di belakang jadi iri kenapa Arthur tidak pernah berbicara seenak itu dengannya.

Karena Paijo ini emang sudah biasa seperti ini maakanya mereka berlima berusaha membantunya tapi karena Paijo yang masih ketakutan dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan diam saja diobatin Yao.

Dia ingat mata menyeramkan itu, yang membuat dia gagal memberitahu keadaannya kepada orang-orang dia terlalu takut. dan setelah dia di bersihkan lukanya tidak lupa berterima kasih dan dia langsung kabur.

Karena si Paijo masih ada ketakutan dan kurang bisa membuka dirinya sama oran lain.

"Lagi-lagi dia begitu padahal dia perlu banyak bantuan,, mungkin kita harus mengatasi akar masalahnya alias penyebabnya saja.. kalau tanya tidak dijawab itu artinya kita bisa cari tahu sendiri" usul Alfred.

Semua langsung berjalan meninggalkan Alfred pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Arthur yang memang rumahnya berdekatan dia menarik Alfred pulang dan mengiyakan semua yang dia katakan.

Masih ada hari susah mereka besok sebelum mikirin kesusahan orang lain yang nggak mau bantuan.

Keesokan harinya berjalan seperti biasanya dan Alfred yang dijaga ketat sama ke empat temannya untuk tidak menambah panjang masa hukuman sebulan itu.

"Angleterre.."

''Jangan panggil orang lain seperti itu..Terutama Yao."

Francis dan Arthur dalam perjalanan ke gedung olahraga sebenarnya Francis mau memulai pembicaraan tapi rasanya Arthur yang rada susah diajak bicara.

pas di dalem ruangan ternyata sudah ada orang yang membersihkan.

"Alfred.. tumben kamu nggak ngomel dan sudah bersihin ini semua?" Tanya Arthur mendekati orang itu.

"Ah.. Arthur aku bukan Alfred, aku..."

"Matthew? kamu kenapa disini?" Francis yang dari pertama mengenalinya langsung kaget."Kamu kan nggak dihukum apa-apa..." Jelas Francis lagi sambil ambil sapu yang daritadi dipakai Matthew dan ngelap keringet Matthew pake tangannya.

ini kalau ftv ini adegan romantis. sayang mereka berdua malah kelihatan kek bapak ma anak.

Francis langsug mengambil sapunya Matthew dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang saja karena ini bukan kesalahan dia.

"Tidak apa-apa, soalnya hari ini Alfred tidak bisa mengerjakannya jadinya aku gantikan.." jelas Matthew sambil tersenyum manis.

Arthur mendekati Matthew dan mendorongnya ke pojokan dan menyuruhnya duduk, setelah itu dia langsung ke luar gedung.

"Kalian tunggu disini sebentar,,!" Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari gedung. Francis dan Matthew kebingungan dan akhirnya mereka saling lihat-lihatan satu sama lain.

Setelah lama menunggu dan Matthew sampai bosan dan mulai membersihkan gedung sekali lagi, dan Francis yang bosan juga akhirnya ikutan bantuin Matthew.

Dari luar tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua. Arthur sudah kembali dan menyeret seorang yang sudah meronta-ronta. iya benar itu Alfred, segimana kuatnya itu si-Arthur udah bisa nyeret anak berbadan bongsor gitu sampai ke gedung belakang.

Kalau yang tadi kayak adegan bapak-anak, yang ini kayak adegan emak anak yang anaknya udah maghrib nggak mau pulang masih maen aja.

"Matthew, Francis kalian bisa pulang. " Arthur melihat ke arah dua orang yang dari tadi mangap itu, dan dia langsung pindah penglihatan ke Alfred "Kamu, teruskan pekerjaan mereka" Nada Arthur memang biasa aja tapi entah kenapa banyak penekanan dan seperti mengancam kalau tidak dilakukan siap-siap pedang melayang.

"Iya,," Dengan malas Alfred akhirnya ambilin sapunya Matthew, dan sebelum adeknya pulang Alfred sempat berpesan 'Jangan lewat jalan biasanya soalnya Si Albino narsis nyegat kamu di perempatan' Dengan terpaksa nyuruh Francis nemenin Matthew pulang sampai rumah biar nggak kenapa-kenapa dijalan.

Alfred paham banget kalau satu orang itu mupeng banget sama adeknya, udah dibilangin adeknya nggak suka dia tetep aja kekeh itu orang.

Arhtur jagain Alfred ngebersihin ruangan, dia juga tahu sih sebenernya kalau ni anak penakutnya setengah mati, ngakunya hero ama setan aja takut.

Kalo si Arthur mah deket banget sama dunia ghaib, dia bahkan ngakunya punya banyak temen ghaibnya.

"Artie capek nih, kamu bantuin juga dong. daripada cuma ngawasin begitu..." Keluhnya.

"Kalau kamu nggak bisa nyelesain sebelum jam 5, itu mbak-mbak yang ada di pojokan bakalan ngikutin kamu pulang lho.." jawab Arthur.

"ahhh jangan gitu dong, kalau aku nggak bisa tidur kamu musti tanggung jawab nemenin aku sampe pagi lho.. kalo si Matt nggak mau aku ganggu.."

Arthur mah malah seneng-seneng aja, Perlu diketahui sebenarnya Arthur punya rasa sama anak satu itu tapi belum bisa mengugkapkan karena banyak rintangannya.

.

.o0o.

.

Sementara itu Matthew sama Francis tetep lewat jalan biasanya, Kata si Matthew nggak papa kan udah ada Francis jadinya kayak udah aman gitu, lagi pula dia pengen mampir ke mini market biasanya untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Hola Francis..." Antonio yang entah kenapa mau aja nemenin Gilbert di perempatan buat nyegat Matthew, mereka ini temennya Francis dan mereka bertiga tergabung dalam geng nggak jelas mereka.

Kenapa nggak jelas, katanya mereka itu geng bikin rusuh tapi mereka nggak kompak, ada yang godain cewek mulu ada yang maso setiap hari sukanya di maki maki sama anak di kelasnya.

Dan satu orang lagi ngecengin si Matthew mulu, sampe si Alfred berusaha ngejahuin dia dari hidup adeknya. Udah dikecengin nggak berani nembak lagi padahal itu satu sekolahan udah tahu kalau Si Gilbert itu ada rasa sama adeknya si Alfred.

"Hai Birdie... kamu kok pulangnya sore sih,,, anak perawan kan nggak boleh pulang maghrib begini..."

Ini siapa sih, gak kenal ah..

"Nggak papa kok, bentar lagi Alfred juga bakalan nyusul, aku nunggu disana aja deh, permisi.." Ujar Matthew sekalian pamit sama Francis.

"Gimana kalau dianterin Gilbert aja dari pada nungguin kakakmu lama..." Good job Tonio, itu pikiran si Gilbert dia mau tapi malu ngomongnya.

"Nggak usah nanti aku malah ngerepotin, nunggu bentar juga nggak papa kok.." ujar Matthew lagi.

"Yaudah kalau kamu nggak mau dianterin pulang aku temenin aja nungguinnya, daripada bosen kan.." Tawar Gilbert, lumayan nih orang otaknya agak kerja.

"Boleh kalau nggak keberatan..." Akhirnya Matthew mau juga.

Nun jauh disana Alfred merasakan hawa-hawa nggak enak biasa kan anak kembar itu bisa saling terhubung walau jauh sekalipun.

Setelah Alfred pamit mau pulang, Arthur pulang sendirian ke rumah mewahnya di dekat perbukitan.

Di rumah besar itu dia tinggal bersama para pelayannya dan beberapa orang yang sudah diaggap seperti adiknya sendiri, orang tuanya jarang pulang jadi dia sudah terbiasa sendiri dan mengurus adiknya yang sangat hyperaktif itu.

"Aku pulang,,," dan seperti biasa, salah satu orang yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri menyambutnya di depan gerbang.

"Selamat datang Arthur-san" Anak laki-laki itu bernama Leon. dan dia tinggal di rumah ini karena dulu orang tuanya punya hutang dan karena tidak bisa membayar sebagai jaminannya anak mereka dipekerjakan disini.

Dia setahun lebih muda daripada Arthur dan karena tidak tega membiarkan anak seumurannya bekerja akhirnya dia diasuh juga dan disekolahkan keluarga ini.

"Ayo masuk Leon, sebentar lagi hujan..." Dan entah kenapa Leon sangat senang berada di sekitar Arthur.

Semenjak kecil dia sudah bersama Arthur dan sudah menganggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Wah Jerk-Arthur udah pulang..."

"Peter, sudah berapa kali kubilang. ada cara yang lebih baik untuk memanggil kakakmu"

Ada anak kecil yang tiba-tiba menyambutnya sambil lari-larian di ruang tengah dan sepertinya dia sudah menghancurkan beberapa vas dan pigora.

Dia bernama Peter dan dia adik kandung dari Arthur, dan dia nggak tahu alasannya kenapa dia membenci Arthur. Berbeda dengan Leon yang bukan adik kandungnya malah lebih sayang ke Arthur.

"Dimana Romania?" Tanya Arthur, dia adalah anggotanya yang berada di rumah ini. "Dia sepertinya belum keluar ruangan dari tadi pagi.." lanjutnya.

"Saat makan malam nanti saya panggil..Sekarang dia sedang bersama Lukas" jawab Leon.

Lukas bukan termasuk anggota keluarga disini, dia anak tetangga yang sering main ke rumah ini karena tertarik dengan dekorasi rumah awalnya namun setelah menemukan hal yang lebih menarik lagi di dalamnya dia sudah terbiasa disini.

Lukas termasuk orang yang percaya hal hal mistis dan dia jadi bisa satu pandangan dengan Arthur dan Romania, Sementara Leon diantara keduanya, antara percaya dan tidak kepada hal mistis.

Dalam rumah ini bahkan memiliki ruang khusus untuk ritual sakral yang biasa mereka lakukan, ruangannya sagat luas dan sangat gelap.

Dan Peter sangat dilarang masuk ke ruangan ini.

Tidak lama kemudian Lukas keluar dari ruangan dan pamit mau pulang kalau tidak, adiknya akan menyusul kesini dan akan melaporkan apapun yang dilakukan Lukas kepada orang tuanya.

"Lukas sebelum pulang, kamu bawalah payung satu lagi.. aku yakin adikmu menunggumu di suatu tempat.." Saran Arthur. "Dan Leon antar Lukas sampai ke pintu gerbang.." Leon langsung menurutinya, di gerbang ternyata sudah ada anak laki-laki seumuran Leon berteduh di depan gerbang sepertinya dia mulai kedinginan karena menjemput kakaknya.

"Emil.." Sapa Leon. anak itu menolah dan segera mengajak Lukas untuk pulang dan tidak menjawab sapaan Leon.

Saat perjalanan pulang mereka terdiam dan tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, akhirnya setelah sampai depan rumah mereka Lukas buka suara "Kamu nggak ada yang mau di jelasin ke kakakmu?"

"Nggak, dan besok tolong kalau mau keluar lihat cuaca dulu, biar aku tidak disuruh mengantarkanmu payung.." Emil menjawab dengan nada dingin dan masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu.

 **To be continue**

udah chap 1 Sampe sini dulu, maaf kalau ada kurangnya mohon dikritik saja biar nanti chap duanya bisa semakin baik, ini ide awalnya adalah HG = Hetalia Gakuen tapi tiba-tiba ada perubahan skrip dan judulnya sudah tidak relevan karena yang dibahas adalah hal lain yang lebiih komplek, chap ini baru perkenalan yang sebenernya agak nanggung antara pengenalan apa udah ceritanya.

tapi chap besok sudah mulai masuk ke permasalahan sebenarnya tujuan dari ff ini.

so keep support me..

review please...


	2. Chapter 2

ep 2

Pagi hari ini semuanya sudah berlarian menuju ke sekolah sebelum gerbangnya tertutup.

Di dalam kelas sudah banyak murid yang bersiap-siap memulai kegiatan mereka.

Terlihat Alfred sedang kesal terbukti dari dia yang tiba-tiba membanting tasnya ke bangku dan dia menatap orang di pojokan ruang kelasnya dengan kesal.

Yah yang duduk di pojokan adalah Gilbert dan kemarin sore mereka bertengkar hebat tapi nggak sampai adu fisik cuma adu mulut saja, sudah bisa ditebak kalau itu semua berhubungan sama Matthew.

"Kamu, nggak usah deketin Mattie lagi," Alfred udah saking sebelnya dia mau nyamperin Gilbert di belakang, Roderich yang sudah paham akan hawa-hawa seperti ini dia mendekati untuk menengahi mereka berdua supaya tidak menambah masalah kelas ini.

Eliza langsung berlari ke kelas sebelah, dia memanggil Arthur rumornya sih Alfred itu bisa dihentikan segala tingkah konyolnya oleh satu orang yaitu Arthur Kirkland.

"Arthur, tolong sebelum Alfred berbuat onar..." Eliza langsung saja menariknya ke kelas sebelah.

Dan Arthur terpaksa ikut apapun itu segala masalah yang diberikan Alfred entah kenapa dia yang pada akhirnya akan meminta maaf kepada semua orang.

"Alfred... Kita baru saja dihukum, kau mau memperpanjang hukuman ini?." Karena melihat Arthur akhirnya dia dengan tenang kembali ke bangkunya dengan tenang. "Pulang sekolah nanti kita perlu bicara.." ujar Arthur dan sekarang sudah menghadap Matthew di depan sana Dia tahu ini pasti ada hubungan dengannya. "Kau juga Matthew temui aku sepulang sekolah.." Setelah itu dia kembali pergi ke kelasnya lagi.

Anak di kelas itu langsung bisik-bisik ada yang menganggap kalau Arthur itu adalah mamanya Alfred dan ada yang menganggap dia adalah pawangnya si kembar itu.

Sepulang sekolah sesuai kesepakatan mereka berkumpul dan atas permintaan Alfred mereka berkumpul di Mc' D tempat kesukaan Alfred.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi..?" Arthur melihat bergantian ke arah mereka berdua.

"Dia mencoba memanfaatkan Matthew, dan aku tidak menyukainya.." Alfred menjelaskannya secara singkat.

"Bukan seperti itu, Gilbert itu baik kok. tidak ada niatan seperti itu... Dia sangat baik kepadaku.." bela Matthew.

"Itu karena dia punya tujuan mendapatkan kamu, setelah kamu mau ditidurin dia pasti dia akan ninggalin kamu.."

"Al.."

"Apa? emang bener kan?"

Arthur harus segera menengahi sebelum keduanya menjadi kepala batu dan dia nanti yang harus ganti rugi segala kerusakan disini."Oke sepertinya aku mengerti permasalahannya.. Alfred jangan campuri urusan percintaan saudaramu..." Ujar Arthur mewanti-wanti Alfred, dan sekarang dia menghadap yang satunya "Dan Matthew untuk sementara jauhi Gilbert untuk ke stabilan emosi saudaramu" Bukan ide yang paling baik, tapi masih lebih baik dari pada tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mereka.

Setelah diceramahi Arthur hampir dua jam penuh, akhirnya saudara kembar ini memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

Bukan apa-apa, biasanya kalau Arthur marah enggak tahu kenapa mama mereka nanti pasti ikutan marah. itu kontak batinnya kuat banget, mangkanya mereka berdua takut banget.

Dirumah mereka cuma ada mama mereka, lebih tepatnya mamanya Matthew. Mereka ini kembarnya di muka saja, selain itu tidak ada yang menunjukkan kalau mereka kembar. bahkan mereka saja berbeda ibu.

Ayah mereka itu seorang pejabat negara dan menurut peraturan cuma istri pertama yang di akui negara dan cuma Alfred lah yang diakui negara sebagai anak ayahnya itu, sementara Matthew dan ibunya hanya menjadi simpanan.

Ibu Alfred tinggal bersama ayahnya dirumah dinas, karena sedari kecil dia tumbuh besar bareng Matthew akhirnya dia tidak bisa dipisahkan, dan Alfred harus tinggal bersama ibu tirinya.

Sebenarnya mereka bukan kembar identik, tapi karena mereka itu saudara dan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya di dalam keluarganya dan karena sangat mirip. banyak yang berpikiran mereka kembar, sebelum mereka tahu nama belakang mereka berbeda.

"Kenapa kalian berdua pulang saling diem-dieman?" Tanya Madeline ibu mereka "Ada masalah sepertinya?" Tanyanya menginterogasi lebih lanjut, sudah dipastikan kalau Arthur sampai memarahi mereka berdua hal itu akan terjadi sama mama mereka dirumah.

"Iya maaf, kami akan segera berbaikan.." Ujar Matthew dan segera setelah itu dia masuk kamarnya.

Madeline menghela nafasnya berat, mungkin mengasuh dua orang ini tidak cukup dirinya sendiri.

Saat malam harinya, Matthew mendatangi kamar Alfred "Aku mau keluar sebentar? kau mau ikut atau nitip sesuatu?'' Tanya Matthew.

"Akan kutemani.."

Mereka mampir ke toko 24 jam, dan saat mereka mengantri mau membayar belanjaan mereka, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan langsung menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya.

Sepertinya sasarannya adalah toko ini, semua orang jadi panik dan mereka disuruh menundukkan kepala, dan menjadikan mereka sandra supaya mereka bebas bergerak.

Alfred yang jiwa heroic nya mulai keluar, dia hendak berdiri dan melawan saat ada seorang anggota mereka yang memperlakukan orang tua dengan sangat kasar.

Tapi Matthew langsung mencegahnya, dengan jumlah sebanyak itu dan banyak senjata yang mereka bawa, saudaranya ini malah akan membawa banyak masalah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Matt, lepaskan.." Alfred sedikit meronta saat Matthew memeluknya erat supaya tetap diam dan tidak melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Matthew.. Seorang Hero tidak boleh membiarkan kejahatan terjadi di depan matanya, kalau aku diam saja aku bukan seorang Hero..."

"Alfred Jones, dengarkan perkataanku dan tetaplah diam seperti ini.." Kalau Matthew sudah menaikkan nadanya, itu atinya dia sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Dengan mengikuti rencana Matthew mereka keluar secara perlahan kalau bisa mencari telepon umum terdekat dan menelpon polisi.

Tapi usaha mereka terhambat saat mereka diam-diam kabur lewat jendela kamar mandi, ada satu orang yang memergoki tindakan mereka, dan memanggil satu temannya untuk mengejar dua anak yang kabur itu.

Matthew terus menarik Alfred supaya lari lebih kencang, namun Alfred malah berhenti berlari dan membuat Matthew terjatuh.

"Kita tidak bisa lari terus, aku akan meghadapi mereka, kau bersembunyi saja Matt.." ujar Alfred sudah persiapan menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

"Al..."

Perlawanan Alfred terlihat seperti sia-sia, semua yang dia lakukan pasti berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah dan lincah. Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang menguasai bela diri.

Dan dalam beberapa menit saja Alfred sudah terkunci dan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Matthew bingung mau lari apa menyelamatkan Alfred.

Dia melihat ke sekitarnya apa ada tongkat panjang, mungkin dia bisa menggunakannya.

"Matt, larilah..." Teriak Alfred tapi Matthew tiba-tiba menunduk dan raut wajahnya berubah jadi menyeramkan dia berusaha melepaskan Alfred. Entah kenapa Matthew jadi seperti ahli bela diri dan dalam sekejap Alfred sudah lepas dari cengkraman mereka.

Tapi orang-orang bertopeng seperti ninja itu mampu menyerang lagi dengan cepat juga, Karena tanpa persiapan Matthew hanya bisa melihat dan berharap dia tidak terlalu terluka parah.

Saat dia memejamkan matanya, lama dia rasakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan suasana semakin ribut.

"Matt, buka matamu kau harus lihat ini.. kereeennn" Pinta Alfred sambil maksa gitu.

Saat Matthew mulai membuka matanya, yang terlihat adalah seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan dia terlihat dari punggungnya sudah bisa dibayangkan kalau dia adalah wanita yang cantik.

Dan yang membuat dia lebih cantik lagi dihadapan Alfred adalah dia bisa menghajar dua orang laki-laki yang tadi hendak menghajar mereka berdua, dan wanita itu hanya dengan tangan kosong berhasil membekuknya dan segera mengikatnya di pohon terdekat.

Wanita itu memakai sepatu boot putih tinggi sampai pahanya, dia memakai pakaian yang aneh menurut Matthew dan menurut Alfred malah sebaliknya dia pakai pakian yang heroic.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada dua anak itu, dengan senang hati mereka berdua menyambutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak.." Ucap Matthew sambil menunduk.

"Wauuuww, itu tadi keren sekali. bagaimana kau melakukannya... apa kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian.."

Wanita itu melihat ke arah belakangnya ternyata masih banyak dari mereka masih berkeliaran, polisi masih menunggu massa yang banyak kalau tidak mereka tidak bisa menang, malah akan memakan banyak korban dari pihak polisinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia menggendong atau lebih tepatnya menyeret kedua anak muda ini menjauh dari tempat ini. biar yang lainnya diurus polisi yang sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Hei, kita mau kemana? Aku mau melihatmu menghajar mereka semua..." Ronta Alfred.

Saat sudah berada di tempat yang lumayan aman, wanita itu pamit pergi dengan memasang senyum di wajahnya, tidak sedikitpun dia berbicara sedari tadi.

"Boleh kami tahu namamu...?" Tanya Alfred namun dia keburu pergi ditengah gelapnya malam.

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu, siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu dia lagi..." hibur Matthew yang melihat saudaranya diacuhin cewek cantik.

"Mattie..." Mata Alfred mulai berkaca-kaca dan sang adik mulai takut-takut dia nangis di jalan. "Inikah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama..." Alfred langsung semangat dan Matthew langsung muter bola matanya jengah ternyata dia nggak se cengeng yang dia kira.

Sepanjang jalanan pulang ke rumah. Alfred terus bercerita betapa kerennya wanita tadi,dan Matthew terpaksa dengerin dengan bosan, tahu sendiri kalau Alfred udah excited dia sampe lupa itu tadi udah diomongin apa belum.

Dan semenjak itu banyak rumor bermunculan tentang maraknya pengeroyokan dan perampokan yang dilakukan banyak orang tapi tidak ada polisi yang bisa menghentikannya bahkan banyak dari mereka yang datang setelah para penjahat itu menjalankan aksinya.

Juga rumor tentang seorang pahlawan yang datang menyelamatkan sandra sebelum ada yang terluka parah.

Keesokan paginya walau tidak masuk berita koran atau apa, Pahlawan itu sudah terkenal dengan sendirinya dari mulut ke mulut. Berita pagi hanya mengabarkan Perampokan yang sedang dalam pengintaian kepolisian, karena berhubungan dengan sebuah kelompok berbahaya.

"Selamat pagi Kiku, kamu rajin sekali pagi ini..."

Alfred entah kenapa sudah sampai ke sekolah sepagi ini, Kemarin dia tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran terus dan akhirnya daripada berdiam diari dia memutuskan untuk ke sekolah saja.

"Ah, Alfred aku sudah biasa berangkat sepagi ini. kamu sendiri?" Tanya Kiku dengan nada sopan dan kalemnya. Alfred memang agak kurang suka sama kelompok atau temen-temennya Kiku tapi kalau Kiku lagi sendirian biasanya mereka banyak berbincang-bincang.

"Oh ya Kiku, kamu pasti kaget. kamu denger nggak kalau di sekitar sini sering ada kawanan aneh.." ujar Alfred.

"Iya, aku sering mendengarnya dari Ludwig-san" jawab Kiku santai.

"Yang lebih keren adalah kemarin aku bertemu mereka semua, aku hampir saja babak belur oleh mereka..."

"I..Itu menurutmu keren?" Tanya Kiku khawatir.

"Tapi sayang Mattie menghentikanku, dan bagian terkerennya adalah. aku bertemu superhero. Dia seorang wanita dan dia bisa mengalahkan hampir setengah pasukan dan menyelamatkan sandra hingga polisi datang.. dan aku juga yang termasuk diselamatkan. itu sih sebenarnya bukan terlalu keren untuk hero sepertiku. tapi untuk ukuran super hero sungguhan seperti dia itu sangat kereennn..." Alfred mulai bercerita dan Kiku dengan pasrah mendengarkan sambil berkomentar sedikit-sedikit.

Tbc...

Thanks to all. Love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

ep 3

.o0o.

Arthur berjalan santai di depan gerbang sekolah karena dia memang orang yang rajin dia berangkat pagi sekali bahkan gerbang baru saja dibuka. Ditemani Leon di sebelahnya yang dengan senang membawakan tasnya.

Setelah sampai di pintu utama Arthur mengambil tasnya dan segera menyuruh Leon pulang ke rumah, Leon sebenarnya menghadiri sekolah masih kelas 3 SMP satu kelas dengan Emil adik dari Lukas namun dia memilih untuk tidak sering-sering masuk kelas entah kenapa alasannya.

Pas sampai di gerbang lagi, dia sudah ditunggu seseorang disana.

"LEOOONNN!"

"HUWAAAA!"

Leon langsung saja teriak kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungnya, menurut kepercayaan orang China kalau menepuk pundak itu berarti mematikan api yang berada di pundaknya.

"Oh, Lao Shi maaf ku kira siapa..." Ujar Leon dengan mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau bolos sekolah lagi? kalau kau sering bolos kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke keluarga besar kita..." ujar Yao, Sebelumnya Leon tinggal satu rumah dengan Yao dan saudara yang lainnya dan menghasilkan keluarga besar tapi entah kenapa salah satu dari keluarga mereka memutuskan keluar dan sampai saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya, dan mereka adalah orang tua Leon.

"Tidak apa, aku masih punya Arthur-ge. Dia itu super kereenn. berbeda dengan orang-orang kuno yang ada di rumah dahulu..." Mendengar Jawaban Leon, Yao langsung tertohok secara tidak langsung dia juga dikatain kuno. "Bahkan aku sudah boleh menyetir mobil sendiri" lanjutnya.

Berdebat dengan Leon tidak akan mengahasilkan apa-apa, akhirnya Wang Yao melepasnya dan dia segera menemui Arthur.

"Haiyaa kamu, apa yang kamu lakukan kenapa sampai Leon jadi anak sok gaul begitu hah?" tanyanya di depan loker sepatu.

"Leon baik-baik saja menurutku, dia anak yang baik dan penurut... memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Arthur balik.

"Kau memberinya ijin untuk mengendarai mobil padahal umurnya masih jauh dibawah standart.."

"Aku tidak memberinya izin... baiklah mungkin aku membiarkannya..."

"Aku akan segera membawa Leon kembali ke rumah, secepatnya... aku tidak mau dia tertular menjadi pembangkang seperti semua saudaramu..."

Sebenarnya Arthur ingin marah mengumpat atau melempar sepatunya tapi Arthur hanya bisa menatap sinis dan merendahkan nadanya. "Coba saja kalau bisa" Setelah itu dia melenggang pergi.

Saat Arthur sudah berada di lorong kelasnya, entah kenapa terlihat sangat ramai dari kelas di sebelahnya.

'Huhh,,, Pasti Alfred melakukan sesuatu lagi..' Pikirnya dalam hati dan terus mendekati kerumunan itu dan dari jauh memang dia bisa melihat Alfred sebagai pusat perhatian. Entah kenapa anak itu selalu saja jadi pusat perhatian tidak seharipun dia hilang dari pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya, berbeda dengan saudaranya yang butuh kekuatan konsentrasi khusus baru bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

"Terus dia Pawww,,, Gyuuunn,,, dan punchh penjahatnya... ya kan Mattie..."

"Iya"

"Terus dia..."

Arthur dari kejahuan cuma bisa mendengar dia mengoceh tidak jelas. Dia seperti membaca komik hero kesayangannya kenapa Sfx* nya sampai di ucapkan juga.

(*Sfx = Efek suara dalam komik/Manga)

Dia bertemu dengan Kiku yang juga tersenyum singkat melihat keramaian itu, kelasnya memang tidak akan ramai kalau tidak ada dia sebagai Mood-makernya.

"Arthur-san tahu soal pahlawan yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan sekarang?" tanya Kiku sopan.

"Kau boleh mengganggapku nggak apdet, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu... lebih baik membaca buku daripada mengurus kejahatan tidak jelas begitu..." jelas Arthur lalu dia kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Hee tidak tertarik ya..." gumam Kiku pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ini hari apa sih? siapa yang mendapat hukuman hari ini?" tanya Arthur mereka kumpul berlima dan Matthew yang tidak disadari ada disana juga nungguin Alfred.

"Ini hari senin Arthur honey" ujar Francis, dan Arthur langsung mendelik ke dia.

Setelah dibujuk Alfred entah bagaimana caranya, mereka mau berkumpul dan mendiskusikan masalah paijo-orang terbuli di chap2 kemarin-.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu Kiku dan dia bilang dia tahu sesuatu, dia akan menginformasikan pada kita kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh,,," jelas Alfred kenapa dia percaya sekali dengan Kiku karena memang dia orangnya sangat pandai dalam hal teknologi jaringan. Walaupun Yao rada nggak suka ada yang sebut-sebut dia disini. "Walau dia tidak bergabung di tim ini dia masih mau membatu kita, hebat kan?'' ujar Alfred kesenengan.

"Haiya, kalo elu olang lebih ngandelin si Kiku ngapain kita olang ada disini, lebih baik pulang waktu adalah uang.." ujar Yao. Dan dia langsung pergi, Arthur hendak menghentikannya tapi tangannya ditarik Francis yang ada di sebelahnya untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Ivan pun akhirnya pulang.

Begitu juga yang lainnya. ditengah jalan mereka ketemu orang yang mirip banget sama Feliciano gebukin orang tapi di belakangnya sudah ada Antonio teman sekelas Arthur yang berusaha menhentikannya, ternyata dia adalah Lovino saudara kembarnya.

"Jangan berani-berani bully adek gue." ujarnya sambil hendak memukulinya.

''Sudah Lovi, kalau kau melakukan ini Feli pasti akan sedih..." tahan Antonio.

"Nggak perduli, selama dia baik-baik saja. mau dia benci gue juga terserah..." Berontak Lovino.

Arthur dan Alfred datang untuk menengahi dan menghentikan tindakan brutal itu. Alfred memang paling benci tindakan pengecut seperti membully.

Tapi Lovi juga tidak suka dengan Alfred dan kumpulannya jadi daripada berterimakasih lebih baik dia memaki-maki mereka karena menghentikannya, termasuk Antonio juga kena dampratnya.

"Sadar nggak sih? akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang terkena korban bullying?" tanya Alfred "Kalau saja bisa aku ingin menghapuskan seluruh kejahatan dari muka bumi ini tapi apalah daya, satu orang melawan seluruh dunia.." ujarnya lagi, jarang sekali dia melankolis seperti ini. biasanya dia orang yang optimis bahkan pada hal-hal yang benar-benar tidak mungkin.

Sesampainya di rumah, Arthur langsung menuju ke ruangan tempatnya berkumpul bersama Romania dan Lukas yang hari ini belum datang.

"Hari ini kau membuat ramuan apa lagi Romaia?" tanya Arthur, "Saran saja, saja sebelum kau buat yang lebih aneh lagi, bisa kau naikkan dosis obat yang kemarin?" mendengar itu Romania cuma mengagguk paham.

Bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang sangat sulit diajak komunikasi dua arah untuk orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tapi karena Arthur sudah bersamanya semenjak dia menempati tempat ini jadi dia sudah terbiasa dengan anggukan atau sekedar jawaban kecilnya.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, pertama kali Arthur bertemu dengannya ditengah hujan badai dan dia tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri didepan pintu gerbang, tanpa rasa khawatir dia ini penjahat atau bukan Arthur membawanya masuk ke rumah dan memberinya tempat berteduh.

Saat itu dia ditanyai banyak hal saat ia tersadar, baik nama atau apapun dia tidak menjawab ketika ditanyakan tapi saat ditanya darimana dia berasal dia menjawab dengan perlahan

"Romania"

Dan mereka memutuskan untuk memanggilnya sementara seperti itu, dan sampai sekarang ini.

Bisa dibilang dia berkerja di rumah ini tapi bukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti yang dilakukan Leon, pekerjaannya hanya lewat komputer dan dia mengatas namakan keluarga Kirkland, sebagai imbalan dia diperbolehkan tinggal dan tidak ditanya mengenai masa lalunya.

Selama Arthur berada di ruangan itu berjam-jam, Leon ditugaskan untuk menjaga Peter entah kenapa Leon tidak banyak bicara dan hanya memperhatikan dari jauh apa yang dilakukan anak kecil itu, dan entah kenapa Peter yang merasa diawasi Leon jadi risih dan tidak jadi melakukan hal-hal absurdnya.

"Hari ini Lukas tidak datang ya?" gumam Arthur.

"Dia mengerjakan permintaanmu" jawab Romania singkat, yah diam bukan berarti dia tidak bicara. dia hanya mau bicara pada orang yang membuatnya nyaman.

Arthur kepikiran dengan apa yang dikatakan Alfred tadi siang, soal banyak orang yang melakukan kejahatan secara berkelompok. Dia memanggil Leon di luar yang sedang memperhatikan Peter.

"Leon bisa ikut aku sebentar.."

"Tapi Peter nanti akan-"

"Biarkan saja. nanti dia juga bosan sendiri.."

Akhrinya Leon membuntuti Arthur ke ruangan yang bahkan tidak pernah dia masuki untuk dibersihkan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Leon takut-takut dia sudah merasa kalau ruangan ini sama anehnya dengan mereka bertiga dan dia tidak tertarik menanyakan ruangannya dia lebih penasaran kenapa dia dibawa kesini.

"Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang kelompok-kelompok yang ada di sekitar kota ini.." ujar Arthur sambil menunjukkan tempat Leon mencarinya. "Kau boleh mendatanginya langsung atau kau bisa melacaknya " tambahnya.

.

.

.

"Mattie, kau pikir aku gila jika hari ini aku mencari kerusuhan hanya untuk bertemu pahlawan itu?" tanya Alfred ditengah-tengah makan malamnya, dan reaksi Matthew sudah pasti menentangnya. siapa yang ingin saudaranya terlibat dalam bahaya hanya untuk alasan konyol.

"Alfred bisakah sehari saja pikiranmu sama dengan anak muda lainnya di sekitar kita? " tanya Matthew

"Kau pikir anak muda di sekitar kita itu normal, mereka cuma sekumpulan orang aneh terutama grupnya Gilbert..''

Matthew merasa aneh dengan kelompok yang menyerang mereka kemarin, dan juga banyak keanehan di kota ini yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang dahsyat di kota ini sampai ada pahlawan yang muncul hanya untuk melawan sekelompok pecundang yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan orang besar di belakang.

Kelompok yang menyerang membabi buta dan tidak pandang bulu, berbeda dengan rumor mafia yang ada di kota ini, katanya mereka cuma bertarung sesama atau kalau orang itu tersangkut urusan dengan bos mereka. Dia juga ingin mencari tahu tapi tidak dengan jalan extreme seperti saudaranya yang sepertinya punya 9 nyawa.

Malam itu tanpa sepengetahuan Alfred, Matthew keluar dan melihat keadaan sekitar sekali lagi.

Apa benar keadaan di kotanya begitu menyeramkan. Dan ditengah jalan dia bertemu orang yang mirip Gilbet tapi berambut panjang dan sedang mengajak jalan-jalan anjingnya di taman, Matthew mendekatinya orang normal mana yang membawa jalan-jalan anjingnya malam-malam begini.

"Kamu siapa?'' tanya Matthew dan dia cuma menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya seperti bertanya 'kau juga siapa' dan dia hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa kamu mirip Gilbert kecuali rambutmu..?" dan orang itu tidak ada hasrat ingin menjawab, tapi matanya tetap menunjukkan senyuman.

Dari belakang tanpa disadari Matthew ada segerombolan orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mengelilingi taman itu.

Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan selembar kertas foto yang menujukkan foto Matthew dan Alfred. dan segera mengarahkan pasukan lainnya untuk menyerangnya.

Lelaki berambut putih itu merasa ada hawa yang aneh dan anjingnya terus tidak bisa diam, dan dia melihat kedatangan orang-orang hitam itu segera menarik Matthew menjauhi tempat itu ke tempat yang lebih aman dimana mereka kalah jumlah.

"Kita mau kemana? lepaskan,,, hei kau dengar aku tidak.." Ronta Matthew.

Ditengah jalan pelarian mereka, sekelebat Matthew melihat wanita yang menyelamatkannya dan Alfred kemarin dia melihat ke belakang dan dia menghadang orang-orang yang seperti mengejarnya.

Wajahnya sama seperti kemarin tapi yang berbeda adalah kostum yang dikenakannya, dia memakai baju biru menyerupai Maid dengan apron putih.

Setelah dirasa ama, pria yang menarik Matthew merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan hp dan menulis sesuatu disana.

 **Aku menyelamatkanmu**

Matthew membacanya dan dia mengira kalau dia tidak bisa bicara.

"Terima kasih banyak. kau tahu siapa yang mereka incar.." tanya Matt dan dia menggeleng. "Namamu siapa?"

 **Gillen**

.o0o.

"Lukas, kalau kau memilihkanku baju ribet seperti ini lagi aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu mendesain lagi.."

Disebuah lorong yang cukup sempit dan sangat sempit Lukas bersama dengan wanita yang disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan kota ini, ternyata mereka punya hubungan dekat.

"Itu sangat cocok dengan rambut twin tails mu" ujarnya acuh.

Dari ujung lorong ternyata Romania datang mendekati mereka berdua. "Bagaimana efek yang ini? " tanyanya.

"Lumayan kuat, tapi aku lebih suka kostum kemarin..." perempuan itu menggerutu lagi.

"Tapi kau lebih cantik seperti ini..." gombalnya.

"...Arthur''

.

.o0o.

.

TBC

Just Review

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, atau ada yang mengganjal silahkan ditanyakan. kalau ada typo tolong dimaafkan, sudah scan berkali-kali.


End file.
